


Dirty Talk

by mamey2422



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamey2422/pseuds/mamey2422
Summary: Beth learns Rio likes to talk during sex. Post 2x9 timeframe where Beth never ends things with Rio and they keep sleeping together.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 193





	Dirty Talk

Beth was used to Rio being judicious and precise with his words, never saying or revealing anything more than absolutely necessary. So it was initially a shock to her system when he talked to her during sex. His words were so dirty, so vivid, so sexy, so demanding.

Like when he whispered in her ear, _“You make me so hard,”_ or _“I need to feel how wet you are,”_ or _“Sit on my face.”_

Beth giggled and blushed the first time he said that, but he nudged her, guided her with his hands and even more words. _“Let me taste you”_ and _“I want to make you come with my mouth.”_ And she did, fast and hard.

He knew how to use the simplest of words in just the right way at just the right moment. Each syllable spreading through her skin, bursting with warmth inside her, tingling through her body. Even when she got embarrassed, she never wanted him to stop. She never used words like that or talked openly about sex. Definitely never with Dean. She’d always wanted more romance from him, foolishly thinking sweet nothings would make up for their lack of connection, fill the void in their relationship. Not even with Ruby or Annie, who was always telling Beth to loosen up. Beth never understood the appeal of being sexy and wild until now. Until Rio. His words made her feel alive, electric. Turned her on in ways she didn’t know were possible. He worshiped her body not just with his hands and mouth but with his words, and Beth never felt more beautiful.

Sometimes it was short bursts, other times more elaborate descriptions. Like the time he told her what had been on his mind all day after they’d met up at the dealership earlier in the morning. 

“You on your knees, seeing what you looked like with your lips around me, sucking and licking.” He traced the outline of her lips with his thumb. “You have perfect lips, Elizabeth,” he said before nipping them with a kiss. “Then I’d bend you over the hood of that yellow Lamborghini, hike up your dress, rip off your panties and fuck you.” 

From any other man, Beth might have been offended. But not Rio. Because he was so honest. He wasn’t aggressive or crude. He was letting her know how much he wanted her, making her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in the world. Even before he said a single syllable or placed even a finger on her, he had this way of undressing her with his eyes that made her toes curl. By the time he was actually touching her, she was so lost in him, letting him do whatever he wanted to her, doing what she wanted to him.

His words often lingered with her, fueling fantasies deep inside her. The picture he painted about the Lamborghini was still on her mind one night at the dealership, forming into an idea, solidifying into reality. It was late, everyone gone except Beth who was reconciling the fake books with the real ones, and Rio who was leaving a car for their next drop. Beth gestured for him to come into the showroom.

“What’s up?” he asked.

For a moment, the words stuck in her throat. She swallowed thickly, willing them to untangle from her tongue.

“I was thinking about what you said the other day. About…the Lamborghini.”

Beth traced a finger over the yellow hood, emphasizing her statement. Rio arched an eyebrow, surprised, but intrigued.

“What about it?”

“I want to touch you. And I want you to touch me. On top of it,” Beth said, stepping closer to him. Who was this woman saying these things? What were these words coming out of her mouth?

“Yeah? Touch me where?”

Beth rubbed his length over his jeans. Rio didn’t stop her. Instead he leaned into her, his mouth grazing over her ear. A jolt of anticipation shot through Beth.

“I”m going to fuck you and make you come so hard you’re going to scream my name,” he whispered, but his words seemed to echo through the room, her body.

Beth’s stomach flipped. She didn’t always know who Rio was, so much of him still a stranger to her, but she always knew how she felt when he talked like this. Sexy, pretty, carefree, and full of possibility.

He brushed his lips over hers. Once, twice, teasing and nipping until she whimpered. He tasted fresh and earthy and Beth was surprised at how familiar parts of him had become to her, but she lost the thought when he kissed her, claiming her mouth over and over until her lips were bruised and swollen.

“So fucking pretty,” Rio whispered as he moved to her neck, leaving a sandpaper trail from his stubble. Beth didn’t mind. She loved having evidence of him on her body.

He backed her up against the car, gripping her hips to hike her onto the hood, standing between her legs to push them apart. Her hands slid over his chest, heat racing through her veins. Beth wrapped her legs around him, drawing him to her.

“Take this off,” he said, yanking at her shirt, helping her out of her jeans, shoving the cup of her bra to the side so he could wrap his mouth around her, draw her between his teeth.

When he took his shirt off, Beth’s hands immediately explored his chest, abs, arms. Her nails trailed over his biceps, traced the ink on his shoulder. She tugged the waistband of his jeans, unsnapping the top button. Rio flicked her hand away, refusing to get distracted. He ripped off her panties, put his hands under her thighs and brought his face between her legs.

“Oh my god,” Beth moaned, losing her breath.

He’d done that before, but something about being on top of a car, out in the open, made it feel different, forbidden. Sometimes he teased her, practically making her beg him to touch her where she wanted, but this time his intention was focused and precise. He moved his tongue over her, up and down, sucking and licking, until she was jerking her hips, gripping his head with her thighs. Her breath caught when he added a finger, then another, pumping in and out. It didn’t take long for her to start grinding against his face and hand, coming hard like he promised.

“You taste so good,” Rio said, pride and desire in his voice as he unzipped his jeans, not letting her come down from her high before he sunk into her. He stilled when he was all the way inside. “So fucking good. So fucking hot.” He punctuated each word with a punch of his hips. 

Beth gripped the hood of the car, holding tight as she rocked her hips against him, wanting more. 

“What made you come so fast, Elizabeth?” He slid all the way out, slowly, inch by inch. “Was it my mouth?” He thrust back into her. “Was it the way I kissed you?”

Rio angled her hips so he could fuck her with the long, deep strokes she liked. Beth’s eyelids fluttered closed, unable to answer him with anything other than moans.

“Tell me, Elizabeth.” He dropped a hand to rub circles between her legs.

“You like that?” Rio asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yes,” she panted.

He swiveled his hips as rocked into her. Beth threw her head back as he brought her the pleasure she desperately chased. Rio felt her getting close and froze deep inside her. Beth shook from the sudden lack of motion.

“Say it.” His voice was rough and husky. “Open your eyes and tell me and I promise you’ll come so fucking hard.”

His voice, the command in it, the desire in it, the hint of desperation she saw in his eyes, made something burst free inside her.

“You, Rio. Oh my god, Rio.”

Rio fucked her through her orgasm as she said his name over and over. She was still limp when he tugged her off the car and spun her around.

“Put your hands on the hood,” he said gently.

She listened, flattening her back, spreading her palms. She looked back at Rio with daze and lust in her eyes. Rio ran a hand down her back then pushed into her again. As much as he liked to talk, there was always the moment when Rio went silent, when all that could be heard was their breath, their moans, the sound of their skin against each other’s. This was that moment. No words were necessary as he fucked her again, as she moaned his name through another orgasm, as he finally let go himself.

When he flipped her over and pulled her up against his chest, Beth placed a soft, tender kiss on his cheek.

“You ever come three times before?” he asked with a crooked grin.

Beth smiled, nibbled on his shoulder, pressed her lips to the bite mark. Beth had never been into biting. But then, she’d never known anyone like Rio. 

They started their relationship backwards and upside down. Enemies to partners to lovers to maybe something more. Beth never knew what Rio was going to do, or say, but she was learning to enjoy the ride.


End file.
